Unwritten Dawn
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Katara has forgiven Jett for betraying her, but now that he has joined her and the others on their mission she's starting to think that wasn't such a good idea. Despite her conflictions Katara is willing to let Jett redeem himself, only her heart isn't so cooperative. ON HOLD


_**Katara has forgiven Jett for betraying her, but now that he has joined her and the others on their mission she s starting to think that wasn't such a good idea. Despite her conflictions Katara is willing to let Jett redeem himself, only her heart isn't so cooperative.**_

 _ **Unwritten Dawn**_  
Part 2 of _Unsettled Waters_

Simply being near him makes my heart kick into overdrive. I thought I was out of my mind for forgiving Jett so easily for what he did but I just couldn't help myself, I love him.

Jett had decided to leave his past behind him along with his gang and join me and the others and travel the world in our quest to help Aang defeat the Fire Nation.

Somewhere deep down in my gut I couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness of him being there with us. I was afraid that he would double-cross us, double-cross me, if we weren't careful.

But whenever I look at him, look into his gorgeous mud brown eyes all that disquiet evaporates like morning mist at the birth of a new dawn. So I didn't know what to think. I was so confused that I couldn't think straight when it came to Jett. Not just because I was unsure if I could trust him completely or not, but because he was beautiful. His mud brown eyes along with his soft thick shaggy brown hair, tan skin, and his heart-melting smirk could make any sane woman blush. He was slim, tall, well-built, and strong. He was a man, he was a warrior. He was pure temptation.

######################

"Katara," Jett called my name one night as we camped out in the mountains. I looked up at him from the fire pit. "Come walk with me?" He asked me.

I nodded and followed him to the river that flowed nearby. "Is there something wrong, Jett?" I wondered. Jett had his back to me as he stood by the water. The full moon shed her sparkling light on him.

"Why don't you trust me?" Jett inquired. He still didn't turn to me.

"I do trust you," I told him.

"Don't lie to me, Katara," Jett finally looked at me. Shame covered my face as I bowed my head. Jett came over to tower over me; he grabbed my chin, and made me look at him in the eye. "Tell me the truth," He said. I averted my eyes. "Katara..."

I looked at him. "I want to trust you, Jett. It's just that..."

"It's just, what?"

"It's hard for me to after what you did," I answered him. Jett simply looked at me without a word. "I'm sorry..."

"No," Jett shook his head, "I'm sorry. I understand why you don't trust me. I want to earn your trust back." He said.

"Jett..." I didn't know what to say. Jett caressed my cheek tenderly. I leaned into his touch. I had to fight the urge to hug him. A shiver ran down my spine when Jett kissed my forehead.

"You told me that you would give me another chance," Jett stated.

"I know I did," I told him, "And I am," I smiled at him. Jett smirked softly at me. I let him pull me against him gently and hold me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest, "Jett..."

"Yeah," Jett wondered.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing," I told him.

"Katara, you can tell me anything," Jett said as he continued to hug me.

I looked up at him, "Kiss me, please..."

Jett took my face in his calloused yet gentle hands and kissed me softly. I snaked my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. Right then the uneasiness bubbled up in my core again. This was getting really annoying.

######################

We were all sleeping in the cold wind. Even with the fire going and me lying in my warm bedroll I was still shivering.

"Come here, Katara," I heard Jett say beside me. I looked at him to see him holding up his blanket for me to come lay down beside him.

"No," I said through chattering teeth.

"All I'm offering you is warmth, Katara," Jett told me.

"You promise?"

"I promise," Jett answered with an assuring smile. Without anymore hesitation I crawled out of my sleeping-bag and lied down beside Jett under the blanket. Jett wrapped the blanket around us and an arm around me and pulled me up against him. I snuggled up against the Freedom Fighter as I quivered. "Try to lie still," Jett whispered, "You'll be warm here in a minute."

"Ok," I whimpered. I became still when I heard Jett's heartbeat. I drank in his warmth. My eyelids started to get heavy. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes and cuddled even closer to him.

"That's right, honey, go to sleep now," Jett purred against my ear, "I gotcha."

I was too tired to protest against him calling me "honey". For now I would let that one go.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
